


stimulant.

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Choking, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Hallucinations, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Mindbreak, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Probing, Sadism, Shameful smut, Size Difference, Zim's Crazy Wack Ass Sex Organs, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Zim, if you say please, I’ll make the ache go away.”Fluttering his eyelids, returning to reality, he slowly moved his head groggily to gaze at Dib. The human looked anxious… Zim’s squeedilyspooch twitched.Zim glanced away, not wanting to be vulnerable. He didn’t want Dib to win. This was a victory he had no chance of even achieving from the beginning… doomed to lose from the start.Zim hated Dib.But he also wanted him.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), One-sided The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 25
Kudos: 377





	stimulant.

Zim’s mind whirred with sensations he couldn’t explain.

He was unsure of why it was whirring in the first place, or where he was. Everything felt blurry, as if his body was filled to the brim with toxins, limbs heavy and unresponsive. Zim groaned and rolled his neck, finally making out an oxygen mask wrapped on his face.

_What is this…?_

Claustrophobic, his chest began to heave, his eyes darting to and fro to get a glimpse of at least something. All he could see was the metal-plated ceiling above and vague screens and monitors in the distance. He tried to lift his arms, but he was prevented from doing so by straps holding him down. Zim’s legs were hung down from the table he laid upon, wrapped tightly against the pillars that gave it foundation.

Zim felt true panic when he realized he couldn’t access his PAK.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good, good. That’s excellent, Zim. I got worried maybe I overdosed you… but I’m glad I didn’t.”

That voice. He knew that voice. Years and years of just _trying_ to get that voice to die caught up to him. Zim looked around, trying to find him. His captor.

“I spent so many months working on a little chip to put on your PAK. It was… hard, admittedly… Irken technology is so complicated. Luckily, I had Tak’s ship to experiment on with all sorts of tests on what could get your PAK to command to me.”

Zim grit his teeth. This _fool_ of a human being messed with his superior technology? His claws scraped against the metal surface beneath him.

“But, alas… I did it, Zim.” Out of the shadows came Dib, his eyes glowing behind his glasses, staring down at Zim with a wicked grin. “You’re here. You’re all mine.”

The irken stared at Dib, bewildered. He watched as Dib grabbed something from a nearby table and headed towards him.

A syringe was between his fingers, filled with a light pink substance. The human pulled down his irken uniform’s collar and pressed the sharp tip into his neck, causing him to hiss and thrash his legs as hard as he could.

“Stay still, Zim, if you squirm too much I might knick an artery,” Dib murmured. Zim tried to move his head, but Dib’s free hand moved to keep it still.

A strange sensation tingled through his neck. It felt warm, awkward, _weird_. Zim huffed for oxygen before hissing once the utensil was removed from him.

“What…” Zim finally managed to murmur, “...What did you just…”

Dib grinned. “An aphrodisiac.”

Zim froze.

“And what you’re breathing in right now?” Zim looked at the oxygen mask with wide eyes, “That’s a narcotic air filter. A delirium.” Dib then placed a metal chip against Zim’s forehead, the coolness of the technology making him shiver. “This thing is going to connect to your PAK and download the data onto my monitor so I can watch what you’re thinking. I’m going to analyze your sexual desires, Zim.”

“Irkens… aren’t sexually driven…”

Dib raised an eyebrow before scoffing. “Yeah, right.” He watched as Dib’s amber eyes rolled, noticing how _slow_ it seemed. “When I pinned you a while ago to steal your tech, your ass rubbed against my hips. Don’t you remember, Zim?”

“Remember…?” Zim nearly whispered.

“It was… flattering, actually.” Dib looked red. “...That you basically submitted to me, but… I gotta know what you like first, you know? Before we get intimate, I just need to know exactly what sex is to you.”

_What are you talking about…?_

Then, Zim recalled the moment. Zim had been chased by Dib through the park, dodging bushes and shrubbery, going to a desolate section within the woods. Dib managed to pounce on him, pinning him to the ground. The blood rushed in Zim’s veins, and he found himself pressing up against Dib nearly eagerly, primal instincts kicking in. Dib was taller, radiating _‘dominant energy’_ for lack of a better term _,_ and Zim nearly automatically spread his legs and would’ve allowed the human to do anything to him at that moment.

But that was… accidental! Zim is no harlot! Zim squirmed, pressing himself against the straps to attempt escape. However, he found his body growing more and more weak, feeling hotter by the moment. His vision was blurry, finding it difficult to focus on one thing.

Though, when he glanced at Dib, he could make out a smile. “Let’s see all of your secrets, shall we?”

Zim’s eyes fluttered for a moment, the room becoming hazy. Suddenly, the enclosed room around him disappeared, and he found himself within the Massive, on the ground, crouched before his Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple.

Surprised, he glanced around, finding more energy in his body than before. He lifted his torso upwards to gaze at his leaders with round eyes.

“Oh, Zim…” Purple started, moving forward to gently place his hand beneath his chin and tilted it upwards. “You’ve been such a good boy lately, haven’t you?”

Zim blinked. “What…?”

Red moved and took Zim’s hands, pulling him upwards. Then, he was picked up, an arm underneath his rump as he was face-to-face with his leaders. “We only have to reward our best invader, don’t we?”

His squeedilyspooch pulsed at the title. Heat enraptured his face and the space between his thighs. “B-best invader…?”

Purple’s face gently nuzzled at the side of Zim’s head. “Yes, Zim…”

Purple’s claws gently grasped his waist, trickling up beneath his dress to hold onto his skin. Zim shivered. “My Tallest… this… this is illegal…”

“Red, I want to take him first.”

Red scoffed. “Oh, please, you’re going to tear him in half before I even get a chance.”

The way they talked about Zim like an object… usually, it was degrading for others, but Zim found his body heat up at the thought. One of the tallest’s claws made its way down his leggings, and he gasped.

Then, the fantasy blurred out, and Zim found himself panting and wheezing back in Dib’s lair. Zim’s legs shuffled, and he found his body engulfed in a feverous heat. “My… tallest…”

Dib came forward and rubbed his chin. “So… you have a worship complex, don’t you? Well… you always act like you want to be worshiped, but your favorite thing to do is to worship your leaders. You want them to use you like that. How peculiar...”

“You…” Zim murmured before finding his body quivering at the moisture between his legs. The aphrodisiac was working on him, surprisingly, and Zim was slightly worried. Was Dib going to expose all of his defective desires?

“What, Zim? It’s like you haven’t done this to me.” Dib frowned. “Remember when you made me live out an entire life of success, just for it to be some sick joke?” He felt Dib’s hand grab the side of his face. “Luckily, I’m not in this to torture you. I’m just curious. Your pain is just a side benefit, really...”

Zim wanted to pull his face away from Dib’s grip, but he found himself leaning into it, watching as Dib’s eyes widened in surprise.

Dib smiled. “Well… aren’t you needy?”

A part of him wanted to scream, the other wanted to admittedly cry. This was humiliating. No one knew about his shameful desire for his tallest… Zim bit his bottom lip.

“Are you sad, Zim?”

Zim grimaced.

“I would be. I mean… to pine after people that don’t want you…” Dib murmured before smiling down at Zim. “...But _I_ want you. I know you know that.”

“I don’t care what you want,” Zim finally snapped. “Release Zim…” suddenly, a waft of heat shaved over him, and he found his vision faltering. “Ah…”

The next hallucination was somewhat broken. Zim was sprawled on a bed, his head on Purple’s lap, gazing up at him curiously before Red took the spot between his legs. The atmosphere around them was blank, equivalent of an empty white dome.

“Zim…” they cooed.

Zim’s face flushed at the sight. His tallest… but… he found himself taking a better look at Red. He looked more human than before… Zim paled when he realized it wasn’t Red. Looking back up, Purple was gone, and he was met with room shaded by the night peering through the windows. Instead of a lap, it was a pillow his head rested upon, with Dib himself in between his legs.

He couldn’t control his body as he moved his hands to cup Dib’s cheeks. Dib leaned down, a smile quirking at his lips that Zim found so enticing. So _addictive_.

_Hah… it’s so hot… so warm…_

Between his legs was a wet mess of lust. His entrance dripped with self-made lubricant, begging to be penetrated.

_Dib, please…_

Oh, how Zim doesn’t beg… but he does. He will beg. Anything to get the heat to stop.

The Dib on top of him rubbed up and down his bare thighs, fingers dragging against his sex. They were coated with a light pink substance, and Dib’s lips parted open to gently take his digits into his mouth and taste. Zim shivered as he watched.

“You taste so good, Zim… god…” Dib growled, moving to align his uncovered cock against his entrance. “My Zim…”

_Yes, yes, yes, please, Almighty, please… please—_

With a sharp inhale, Zim shot back to reality, gasping for breath as his body squirmed.

“Please…!” Zim gasped out, clutching the sides of the table as his body trembled. His head rolled back, unable to stop the aching sensation between his legs. The surgical light stared into his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, trying to imagine the image of Dib’s cock against his own hole to help the itching cease. Though, he needed physical contact, and he couldn’t touch himself.

Dib hummed from beside him. “Oh my, Zim… so you _do_ fantasize about me.”

Zim wanted to cry. He never cried, but the humiliation was enough to make him consider. Tears blotched his waterline, threatening to spill down his face as he bit down on his lip. His body was so hot, his reproduction system aching for action.

“Oh… you look so cute like this,” Dib nearly cooed from above him. Dib looked like a shadow figure underneath the blinding light, his glasses glowing within the dark room. “God, I could savor this forever… thank God I’m recording this.”

“...Stop it, Dib,” Zim whispered, his voice oddly quiet for a being like him. “I can’t…”

Dib’s eyes turned round as he leaned forward. “Are you begging?”

Zim doesn’t beg. He wouldn’t beg. He found his lips tightly shut, glowering at Dib through half-lidded eyes before another burning ache wracked his body. Zim groaned, wiggling his hips before finding himself in another scene before his eyes.

It was foggy for a moment. When all things cleared, Zim could recall it perfectly. There he was on the forest floor, Dib right behind him, hips pressed against his ass. Zim’s itching pelvis moved to grind against Dib.

“Zim…?” The human spoke behind him, but Zim couldn’t help it. He needed the friction. Moving his claw to his lips, he bit down on it gently as he continued to rut against Dib.

“Stay there…” Zim almost commanded, his free hand burying itself in dirt as he nearly whined. “...Stay…”

He felt his dress be pulled up just slightly, hands taking his hips as a hardness rubbed against his slit. Zim groaned into the ground, Dib beginning to set a pace against him. “You like that, huh?”

Zim shivered as hands moved to wrap around the hem of his leggings, slowly pulling them down…

“Zim, if you say please, I’ll make the ache go away.”

Fluttering his eyelids, returning to reality, he slowly moved his head groggily to gaze at Dib. The human looked anxious… Zim’s squeedilyspooch twitched.

Zim glanced away, not wanting to be vulnerable. He didn’t want Dib to win. This was a victory he had no chance of even achieving from the beginning… doomed to lose from the start. 

Zim _hated_ Dib.

But he also wanted him.

The alien had fought down his sexual desires for so long. Zim wasn’t defective… he wasn’t… he found his vision whirring, struggling to focus as everything felt foggy. _Zim isn’t defective…_

“Zim…”

He slowly turned his head to gaze at Dib. Zim weakly tugged his arms before giving up. Humiliated, but… no, Zim felt disgusted at his thoughts. It had to be the aphrodisiac, Zim would never mate with Dib. He wouldn’t. He was not _defective_.

Dib clicked his tongue. “Fine, let’s start slow. If you say you want me, I’ll remove the oxygen mask.”

_Damn. That’s a deal._

Zim could feel himself imagining random lustful scenes in his head of Dib. It was overwhelming, his antennae twitching in stress.

“I…”

_Wipe that smug smirk off of your face._

“...I want you,” Zim finally finished, gritting his teeth and unable to make eye contact.

Even if his reproductive system was heightened, even if he was delusional, it was the truth. Zim hated it so much. He hated Dib. Dib made him defective. Zim is not defective.

“Good boy.”

The air filter was peeled off of his face, and the sweet, clean oxygen filled his lungs. Zim felt his head slowly fix itself, but the way his body heat up at Dib’s praise made him believe he was in another hallucination.

“You’re so cute, Zim…”

The bittersweet words… Zim clenched his teeth, he wanted to hate it. _He wasn’t defective._

But these were defective thoughts.

...Was he defective?

The light blurred against the cool-toned ceiling above him.

Did he care…?

A finger gently pressed between his legs, and Zim gasped, snapping back to reality. His vision fixed itself onto Dib, who gazed at his lower region critically.

Dib stepped away, and Zim ached for the touch to come back. He wanted Dib to touch him. He wanted it _so bad._

_Where’d you go...? Come back._

The human came back, and Zim felt his veins rush with blood before noticing the scalpel. A level headed, conscious Zim would scream and thrash, but the looney Zim nearly felt excited. Was Dib going to cut him open? Feel that sweet unfeeling cold metal run down his skin? _Oh_ , Zim’s head rushed at the thought.

Though, the cold sensation didn’t hit his abdomen, but instead was a waft of air hitting his sex as Dib tore his leggings open with the tool. No longer did it feel suffocative, but it still burned with the need to be satisfied. Mated. Bred. _Used._

Oh, he wanted Dib’s spike. He did. Zim didn’t care any longer. He bit his bottom lip, pink teeth sinking into skin, deep enough to draw miniature blobs of blood.

“Before I give you what you need,” Dib spoke, his tone peaked with amusement, “I need to make sure your body is… _safe_... for me.”

Dib pulled out a silver cylinder with a rounded tip. On it contained various lights, and a screen on the flat end. “This is going to tell me if your body is toxic. Even if it is, I can easily disable the liquid functions if that’s an issue. I might tear you open, though… so, for your sake, let’s hope this comes back alkaline.”

Zim didn’t care. This human boy talked _so much_. Didn’t he see that Zim was in dire need of help?

Dib’s fingers traced over the folds, and Zim felt his body seize at the sensation. The touch was something his body ached for. He needed more. _More…_

His entire body shook and flinched once the metal contraption entered him, a sharp inhale swallowing down his throat.

“Oh, you’re _loud_ , Zim.”

The cylinder inside of him was so cold, his squeedilyspooch churned as he felt the vibrations wrack through him, it measuring his body’s pH level. Zim groaned behind his teeth, tilting his head back, shuffling his hips to get it to move inside of him.

“Don’t be so slutty, Zim, this thing isn’t a toy.” Dib chuckled, placing a hand on Zim’s thigh, his skin boiling beneath the touch. “It’s cute that you’re trying, though. Tell you what, if you handle this well, we’ll get you plenty of more toys, okay? Just not now.” Dib hummed, as if thoughtful, eyes scanning over Zim’s restrained body. “Poor you… it must hurt so bad.”

The human leaned over, a hand caressing the side of Zim’s face. “Don’t worry. Your tallest will satisfy you soon enough.”

The word ‘tallest’ immediately caught his attention, his antennae perking against the metal surface beneath. “Tallest…?” He repeated, clinging on to that morsel of sanity.

“Well, me, of course.” Dib smiled, amber eyes burning into magenta voids. “Look at the screen, Zim.” Human fingers cupped his chin and turned his head slowly to the side. The screen beside them contained fragments of recordings from his hallucinations, showing how Red slowly dissipated into Dib, and Purple’s lap was nothing more than a pillow. “You see that? Your devotion doesn’t lie with them anymore… it’s with me. Your affection, your fantasies, your needs… you need me, Zim, just like you needed them. But you don’t need them anymore because you have me.”

Dib turned Zim’s chin back to face him. The man’s eyes were dark. “Only me.”

Silence fell between the two. Zim felt his mind whir. Was it true? Moments before, Zim didn’t even care that he was defective… Zim truly forgot his purpose. He was begging for Dib’s spike. He squeezed his eyes shut and yanked his wrists, though, the snips of pain from banging his hands against the metal table only filled him with pleasure. “Get… get out of my head, human!” Zim nearly shouted, trembling. “Zim needs no one! No one…!”

His mind began to break apart. Tears welled in his eyes, hating the mind games Dib was using on him. The serum Dib had must’ve made him unloyal, that _must’ve_ been it. Zim gave a quiet whimper, unable to control the flurry of emotions within him.

“Zim, don’t cry,” Dib murmured, his voice laced with a sweet tone that made Zim feel sick, “you’re going to get me addicted to that pretty expression.”

Zim couldn’t help but to cry. They began to fall down his face, dripping against the table. It wasn’t just wanting, Zim knew that now.

He needed Dib.

Zim was so helpless.

His body was limp, mind losing all traces of ‘invader Zim’.

A small beep was heard, and Dib moved to adjust the cylinder inside of him, causing Zim to wince and shuffle uncomfortably. “Oh, lucky you, Zim! We’re safe. I won’t have to go in dry. Isn’t that exciting?” Zim didn’t care, he only cared about the sensation of the device pulling out of him. His body felt empty without something plugging him up. “I mean, I could’ve probably just used a condom, but where’s the fun in that? I won’t get to feel your alien insides… and, well, you know how freaky I am.” _Shut up..._

Dib slowly moved to brush his knuckles between the lips of Zim’s sex. Zim tensed, inappropriately leaning into it. His nemesis only seemed ecstatic, before a digit slowly began to penetrate inside of him. Zim’s gloved claws scraped at the table’s surface beneath him, tilting his chin backwards as he hitched for breath. The aphrodisiac was making his guts burn with desire.

The finger was fully inside of him, feeling around, discovering divots and ridges. He felt so invaded, so vandalized. Zim rutted his hips, trying to press the finger deeper inside of him.

Dib’s hand was pressed against his inner thigh and pushing him back slightly. “Stay still, Zim.”

Zim whined and continued to move.

The human growled and smacked Zim’s thigh, causing the alien to give a cry of shock. Though, his body wasn’t registering it as pain. It barely seemed to cause Zim to panic, it only melted into need. “Knock it off, will you? If you do that again—”

He wasn’t listening. Zim squirmed against Dib’s hand.

Dib pulled his finger out, the irken giving out a tiny hiss of dissatisfaction at the hollow sensation. Zim’s antennae twitched when he heard the sound of metal clicking, before a zipping sound.

“I thought I could be nice to you and prepare you, Zim,” Dib began to ramble, “but you don’t listen, do you? Do you know how lucky you are to have me treating you like this? Giving you everything you want and need? Even having the kindness to prepare you so it doesn’t hurt as bad? I was starting to feel bad, actually, but now I see…”

Zim was in awe at Dib’s spike. It was vastly different than an irken’s. Zim had expected it to be different, but it was something else to see it in reality. Though, instead of having time to analyze the length, Dib grasped his hands onto Zim’s spread thighs and forced himself inside.

A hitch of breath and a choked sob escaped from Zim. His body tingled, the ripping pain slowly easing into one of pleasure, the aphrodisiac making everything feel good to him.

“You don’t care about kindness, Zim. You just don’t care. Well, _I_ do. I do this because I want you to see the truth and stop lying, but even then, you’re just too full of yourself.” Dib then gave a scoff. “Well, actually… now you’re full of _me.”_

Dib’s hand hitched up Zim’s dress. The icy chill of the lab caused Zim to quake. It was so sudden, the burning blood within his body versus the icy cold temperature of Dib’s basement. “Look at that, Zim. Look at how your body just takes me.”

Zim was far too into shock from the sudden penetration to attempt to argue with Dib. Instead, he hesitantly glanced downward to find his belly bulging at Dib’s girth. A shadow formed on the sides of Zim’s abdomen where Dib’s member settled. Zim could feel his flesh stretch.

“You’re the perfect size for me, Zim. You take me so perfectly.”

The praise caused his pulse to quicken.

Dib slowly moved his cock outside of Zim to only press it back in harshly. His body bounced, gasping for air as it was almost too much. It overwhelmed him. Zim felt uncontrollable tears bead at his waterline. He shut his eyes tightly, liquid spilling down his cheeks as it was too much.

Who was he?

This was not Zim. Was it Zim?

The thing thrusting inside of him, the human holding his thighs and giving quiet grunts as he murmured meaningless nothings… Zim cracked his eyes open to gaze at the screen that played muted clips of Zim’s fantasies; this was not something a true elite invader would be caught doing.

No, Zim was not an invader.

He was nothing.

Helpless, needy, driven for praise… captured by his enemy, drugged, exploited, used… Zim was weak.

He felt a hiccup release from him.

This was Zim.

And Zim was defective.

A burst of white clouded his vision as the head of Dib’s length hit something, shaking away his previous thoughts. Zim quaked and squirmed, giving quiet pants. What was that? What was that beautiful sensation?

“Oh, interesting,” Dib breathed from above him. Zim focused on his face, noticing the pink around his cheeks, how his eyes remained half-lidded, staring at the action with a focus Zim had only seen when Dib studied him from afar. “...So you do have a sweet spot, huh?”

Zim felt Dib’s tip rub against the spot in his spooch once again. Zim wheezed for air, his heels hitting the table’s legs. Everything felt so warm, so hot, so sticky, overwhelming Zim on the inside and out.

He was going crazy.

The irken had never felt something so painfully _good_ before. It was painful, Zim knew it hurt, everything inside of him ached… but he liked it. Zim liked the feeling of being hurt. Validating each and every one of his needs, Dib pistoned his cock through Zim, giving quiet moans of his own. His flat human teeth gritted together, causing hisses and growls, making Zim’s skin crawl.

It felt so good.

It was _too_ good.

All he could think about was the way Dib’s girth stretched him open, tearing his insides apart, creating a sheath for the human alone inside of the irken. Zim wanted to think about anything else, but it all fell down on him every time the vile creature slid inside of his superior body. Ravaged, broken, Zim was nothing but a slave to the pleasure, to his new tallest; Dib.

“Dib…” Zim groaned, feeling his body itch with something. A need… he was so close to something. He didn’t know what it was. Fear immediately accompanied his pleasure.

“Are you going to come, Zim? Are you going to come from a human’s cock?” Dib sounded condescending, mocking him. “Submission looks good on you, y’know… ah...”

Zim relished in the torment. Why did it feel good? Why did everything feel so good?

There it was again. The _twitching_ . The _itching_.

Dib’s thrusts turned more violent. He couldn’t handle it anymore. Anything that reminded him of sanity was gone. His lips parted open, giving off quiet pants and whines, squirming beneath Dib as the fearful sensation grew closer and closer.

A hand slowly drew up against his torso and landed on his neck. Dib’s thumb traced against the main tube of his throat before slowly wrapping around. Zim felt his neck boil with anticipation. _Do it._ Do _it._

The manic human above him grinned, squeezing his fingers enough that Zim’s entire body exploded with ecstasy. His entire groin felt wet, smacking noises resulting between the two of them.

Even though the ‘sensation’ that Dib referred to as ‘come’ had happened, Dib didn’t stop. His fingers were still tight on Zim’s throat, affecting his airways, and his thumb traced the lining of Zim’s jaw. Zim needed him to slow down, his body pleading for a rest.

The human leaned down and ground his hips against Zim’s. Zim gave out a choked cry as teeth sunk into his neck, feeling his veins pulse. Dib groaned against his flesh before tightening his hands on Zim’s pelvis and giving in one last push. A warm, thick liquid coated his insides, making Zim feel uncomfortable and full. Thankfully, his nemesis slowed down, spreading the substance around inside of him.

Zim’s brain was foggy. Empty. He stared at the ceiling, his body tense, insides aching from the abuse.

Dib gave a huff through his nose, a soft scoff releasing as he moved his thumb to wipe what seemed to be drool from the corner of Zim’s mouth. “God, you’re so fucking breathtaking like this,” the other commented under his breath. “So perfect.”

Zim winced before Dib pressed his lips against the alien’s. He froze in shock, unsure of what this action was. Though, the frozen sensation melted once Dib bit down on his lip, causing it to open immediately. His jaw went slack and Dib’s tongue grazed his teeth before pulling the irken’s tongue outside of his mouth, biting down against it, drawing blood. Zim whimpered, and Dib chuckled.

Then, Dib released him. Zim spit out his own blood, feeling exhausted, noticing halos around the lights of the lair. He felt a finger brush against his swollen sex, drawing out the sticky white liquid as Zim could notice.

“Open your mouth,” Dib ordered.

Zim did what he was told.

Then, fingers found their way into his mouth, knuckles brushing against his teeth. Zim was surprised, eyes wide as he struggled. “Suck, Zim.”

Zim stared at Dib. The human’s face was shadowed, staring at him with an interest that felt concerning.

He slowly closed his mouth over Dib’s fingers.

“Use your tongue.”

Confused, he slowly slid his coiled tongue against the fingers, tasting the bitter substance. He could taste himself, too, making Zim feel sick.

“Aw, you don’t like that? Maybe I should start consuming more pineapples, then…” Dib murmured before licking his teeth. Zim could still see pink stains from the bites.

Then, Dib tugged his hand out, and Zim gave an uncomfortable cough. The taste was still strong against his tongue.

“God… I’m still hard.” Zim blinked his bleary eyes before glancing downwards, seeing Dib’s erection subtly rut against his clothed thigh.

His nemesis moved to adjust the straps on Zim’s arms and legs, undoing them. Zim watched him curiously.

“What… are you…” he managed to mumble out, his throat soft.

Dib yanked Zim forward against the table, causing his breath to hitch. Then, Dib pulled him down onto the floor, Zim falling on his fours. His body shot with adrenaline at the sudden burst of motion, bending downwards to place his forehead against the cool floor and catch his breath. The toxins were still weighing his body down, and his squeedilyspooch remained sore.

“Could you at least… be more gentle… you _useless_ human?” Zim grumbled as he glanced up at Dib, who watched him with a raised brow.

Dib moved and cupped Zim’s jaw, forcing him upwards to face the human’s member. “I’m useless, Zim? The only thing you’re good for is pleasuring who is taller than you.” Amber eyes stared down at him coldly, the other’s pale face covered with a dark expression. “You best hope that you please _me.”_

Zim blinked up at the human several times before glancing at the red, pulsing sex in front of him. He felt disgusted, revolted at the sight.

“Zim, are you going to put my cock in your mouth, or am I going to have to force it down your throat?”

_I hate you so much._

His body purred at the sensation of Dib grabbing the top of his head.

_I hate you._

Zim’s jaw, surprisingly, went slack as Dib slowly inserted himself inside.

_I hate myself._

His tongue curled around the bottom of Dib’s length, and the human immediately cooed softly, placing both of his hands on the irken’s flat head. Fingers brushed his antennae, causing his body to react with a quickened pulse rate.

 _I hate how I just want to please you, Dib. I just want to make you satisfied with me. What is_ wrong _with me?_

“Right there, Zim. Do that.”

The irken continued to slide the pointed tip of his tongue against Dib’s head, rolling it around. It tasted bitter, it tasted like Zim and Dib combined, it had a disgusting, rubbery texture, and Zim hated it. Though, Zim couldn’t help but feel pleased.

He thrived in being used.

“You’re so good at that, Zim…” The praise made his antennae twitch. “You should just do this forever, just be my little _sex drone._ How does that sound?”

The human using irken terms made Zim sick to his spooch. Though, he felt so wanted, praised and needed. Zim’s claws, although tiny, wrapped around the ends of Dib’s length to focus on deepening the erection down his throat. Dib grunted, growing impatient as he shuffled his hips.

“Look at me, Zim.”

Zim slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at Dib.

“That’s a good boy. That’s a _very_ good boy.”

He couldn’t help but to give a shaken sigh against Dib’s sex.

Dib’s hand trailed against his antenna, rubbing it between his index and thumb fingers. Zim gave a quiet cry of desire, the touch so foreign yet lovely to him. The affection made his hands go from Dib’s cock to the sides of his groin, unable to focus.

“You’re cute, Zim… maybe I’ll just absolutely spoil you later. But for now...”

Hands grasped onto the base of his antennae, and he was yanked forward, Dib’s length going down his throat completely, not an inch wasted. Zim squeezed his eyes shut, tears beading at the shock and sensation.

“...No gag reflex, I see. Your kind must be freaky, just like you, Zim.” Dib then pushed his cock in and out of Zim’s mouth. It was too big. His jaw began to hurt.

“Look at me.”

Zim couldn’t. The cock in his mouth was too much.

“Zim.”

Fingernails dug into his antennae, and his senses went haywire. Zim shot his eyes open, seeing black spots, casting a fearful gaze up at Dib who grinned. “There’s that pretty color… just keep looking at me. I’m almost done… hang in there…”

Zim winced, and every time his eyes grew half-lidded, Dib would pinch his feelers. He watched the human glare down at him, his eyes lidded with pleasure, giving quiet grunts as he set a pace within Zim’s mouth. Instead of stinging sensations, Zim’s jaw only tingled with numbness.

Dib’s attention was only on him.

Dib wanted his attention.

Zim felt so good.

“Zim…” Dib quietly groaned, before pushing Zim’s face so far deep he could feel Dib bulging in his throat. The same bitter liquid spilled down his throat, causing him to gag and cough against Dib’s length. Then, Dib pulled out, and Zim’s face felt numb and wet. He couldn’t even attempt to open his mouth. His tongue was slumped down his jaw, wet with Dib’s substance and drool. “It’s going to spill out, Zim. Swallow it.”

Everything seemed blurry to the alien. His antennae’s previous abuse made it hard to hear Dib. Dib’s hand wrapped beneath his jaw and closed it. “Swallow,” Dib instructed more clearly.

He gathered all the commotion in his mouth and gulped it down. Zim felt vile. Even though everything was sour, bitter, and painful, Dib pet his head so sweetly.

“Good boy. You did so well.”

Dib stepped back to take in the sight of Zim on his knees, soiled and broken.

Zim felt dizzy. His head was light before collapsing forward and blacking out.

—

Zim ached. Everything ached. His throat, his legs, his head, his genitals, his squeedilyspooch, his feelings, his pride— honestly, what wasn’t hurting?

His eyes slowly blinked open once he had the energy to try. He noticed he was no longer in the lab before. In fact, Zim was surprised he could even recall the lab. Some things felt hazy, attempting to recall was difficult.

Actually, where was he?

Zim shot up before groaning, his body slow to react. He noticed, once a blanket fell off of him, that he was in a large shirt. It was black with two white stripes on the sleeves.

“You’re awake! Well, it’s about time.”

_Deja vu, am I right?_

Zim glanced over and noticed Dib in a computer chair, rolling over to the side of the bed and taking his face in his hands. Zim winced and placed his bare claws over the tops of Dib’s hands. “R-release me…” His throat felt grainy, like sandpaper pressing against his windpipe and scraping it oh so slowly.

“You’re not… mad, are you?” Dib spoke. Zim continued to glower at him. The human sighed and removed his _disgusting, revolting, horrible_ hands. “Okay, fine, that’s fair… to make up for it…” Dib suddenly handed him two discs.

They were big compared to Zim’s hands, but shining up at him, showing his reflection. There were dark bags under his eyes, his antennae droopy.

“What is this?” Zim asked after a moment, giving a quiet cough into his hand.

“The recordings of your fantasies and, well, what we did. For science, of course.”

_Oh, you wretched, horrible disgraceful human._

“I thought to myself, ‘hey, maybe I was a little too aggressive on Zim.’ So… I made you those. To make up for that. They’re the only copies.”

Zim stared at Dib in disbelief. “I _know_ you’re not trying to lie to me right now, Dib-human.”

Dib pinched his lips together, caught in the act. “What? Okay, fine, they’re not the only copies… but... do you not want those?”

“Of course not! You vandalized me! You put your disgusting, inferior human thingie-majiggies inside of my—!” Zim then broke out into a fit of coughs, his throat screaming at him to cease.

“I don’t know what you like, Zim! I’ve never done this before, cut me some slack, okay? Did you want me to give you flowers, or chocolates? Chocolates in a heart-shaped box that says, _‘Sorry for going absolutely nuts in your pussy, I just_ had _to know what it was like after you seduced me in the forest’!”_

Zim frowned, smacking his hands against the mattress below him. “I didn’t seduce you, and you know there’s no human heart-shaped boxes full of candies that say that! Ack,” Zim gagged before coughing once again, holding his throat. He then felt the bite scars against the side, recalling how Dib _bit_ him. The Dib acted completely rabid! What was the human thinking?!

Dib leaned against his chair, holding his chin, before groaning and burying his face in his hands. His glasses rode up his face and pressed against his scythe-shaped hair piece. “I’m a piece of shit.”

The irken stared at him before turning away. “You _are_ dookie.”

“...How do I make it up to you?”

Zim stared out the blinds that draped across the window. The room was covered with a pale golden light, signalling it was morning. Surprisingly, Zim felt ease in the color amber, but reasons were unbeknownst to him. He twiddled his claws together, the immediate answer in his mind was not what he was expecting.

“...Tell me…” Zim started.

“—Tell you what?”

“Let me finish you sewage waste!” Zim snapped.

Dib raised his hands, signalling mock defeat.

“...Tell me you want me.”

Zim didn’t make eye contact with Dib. Instead, he only stared at the dark bedsheets, clenching the hems of the fabric tightly, idly playing with it.

His antennae perked, hearing rolling wheels against a carpeted surface. A hand reached out and cupped beneath his chin, turning his head, facing Dib’s soft expression.

“I want you, Zim.”

Zim gulped, scratching at his wrist. “Tell… Tell Zim you need him.”

Suddenly, Zim was lifted, the warmth of the blanket escaping him. Dib placed Zim on his lap. He clutched onto Dib’s button-up shirt, staring at the human in awe.

“I need you, Zim.” The human began to pull him closer, Zim’s knees sinking into Dib’s lap as soft kisses were placed against his jaw.

Zim shivered. This sensation was so different than before… it was gentle, unlike the harsh biting and yanking the previous night. “Tell me I’m good, Dib.”

“You’re a good boy, Zim.”

Dib pulled Zim up to gently press his lips against Zim’s sore throat. Zim shivered at the sensation, nearly melting, pressing into it. “You did so well last night, Zim.” The praise was enough to shift Zim into a completely different mindset.

“...I’ll take you up on that flower offer, Dib-thing…”

Dib stopped and moved to blink at Zim. Instead of arguing, Dib just gave a crooked smile. “Yeah?”

“Earth flowers… are interesting pieces of study, that’s all,” Zim told. “And you, being a native, would know where to get the best ones. That’s the only reason why I’m letting you do this. Then, we can call it even.”

Though, he could tell by the way Dib’s eyebrows raised that the human wasn’t buying it, but he made no vocal accusations. He was quiet. Zim liked that.

“That sounds good, Zim. Thank you.”

Zim couldn’t help but to feel his lips twitch upwards.


End file.
